


Thou Shalt Not Kill

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Three (The 3rd 100) [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Three (The 3rd 100) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504598
Kudos: 3





	Thou Shalt Not Kill

Another day.

Another death.

Was it justified? He certainly hoped so.

One life was taken in the protection of hundreds of others, and it could be easy for someone to say it was a trade worth making.

Someone who had never taken a life.

He had taken many, and there were times when he worried about his own soul. He had been brought up in the Christian faith, and the Commandments were something he had learned early.

Thou Shalt Not Kill.

It echoed through his mind and his heart.

Napoleon could only hope that God would understand, and forgive him.


End file.
